Truly, Madly, Deeply
by KiwiStar
Summary: *Oneshot for World's Biggest Jerichoholic* She loved him with all she had, and nothing could change that. Miz/OC


** Here is Demi's Christmas Oneshot, cuz it's Christmas Eve for her today:) Um, this isn't the song I orginially picked, I changed it to Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada! I own nothing. Demi is own of e-sistas and she's great person so she desrves a Christmas gift:) Please read and review and I hope you enjoy, Demi:)**_

* * *

_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply, do.._

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Because I am counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning yeah_

A content smile formed on Demi's lips as she lay beside the man she could truly call her lover. He was everything she'd ever need; sweeping her off her feed when she wanted to give up on love. She had always wanted to repay him somehow, but never knew how. The man rolled over, encircling her waist with his arms. Her smile widened as he kissed her cheek. "Hey, Demi."

"Hey, Mike." She smiled at the Ohio native and ran her fingers through his hair. Suddenly, she knew how to repay him. If he was her everything, then she would be his. She'd be the one in his dreams every night, the safe haven and retreat when things got hard. She'd be the only woman he'd ever need to fantasize about, she'd be his hope and his lover. She'd be his everything.

She loved him more with every breath he took, holding her close. Demi was madly in love with him, more than anybody would ever know. She was truly, madly, and deeply in love with him and there wasn't any way she'd let that go. The Australian native would be strong, letting him know she'd be there for him. She'd be faithful, not wanting to cause him the pain her ex-boyfriend had caused her. Demi was counting on renewing her life, creating a new beginning with the man she loved the most. The man that gave her a reason for living and made her see that everything had a deeper meaning.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

_I wanna bathe with you in the sea_

_I wanna lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

She'd stand with him through any troubles they'd come across, stand with him when he finally reached the top and enjoy the views below them. She would follow him anywhere life took him. She wanted to be with him forever, laying in his arms where nothing could harm her. Demi would be with him until the sky fell and the moon faded away.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven_

_That'll make you wanna cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection_

_Of the highest power and lonely hours_

_The tears divide you_

Demi looked up at the night sky through the window, thinking about how each twinkling star in the sky reminded her of Mike's smile. Smiling, she shut her eyes and made a wish as a shotting star rocket through the sky and soon disappeared from sight. Turning to look at Mike, she ended up grinning, seeing that he had fallen back asleep. Just laying there, looking at him and thinking about all the hope and promise he came with, a tear rolled down her cheek.

It wasn't a sad tear. No, it was a tear of joy, acknowledging the pleasure and certainty that swelled inside her whenever she was around him. It was for the comfort, the protection and loving hold he had on her that nobody could break. Not even the highest power in the world, not even the long and lonely nights she spent while he was on the road could break them. The happy tears she cried divided him from any of her past boyfriends. Nobody had made her feel this certain and promised as he did.

_Oh, can't you see it baby?_

_Don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come_

Mike blinked slowly as he woke up, looking over at Demi. She looked fast asleep and he didn't want to wake her, until he saw her smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered back. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was just thinking about my everything." She smiled as she remembered.

"Baby, you don't have to close your eyes. Your everything is right her in front of you."

She smiled, knowing he was right.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_


End file.
